


[Analysis] Персонажи ОМ как комнаты того самого дворца

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Analysis, Attempt at Humor, Character Analysis, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Немного шуточной (а шуточной ли?) аналитики.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 челлендж





	[Analysis] Персонажи ОМ как комнаты того самого дворца

Люцифер — это, безусловно, домашний театр, ведь Люцифер канонично любит театр и не чужд аристократической роскоши. Ничего неожиданного здесь нет, едем дальше.

Маммон — это у нас склад грязи. Почему не казино или там бильярдная? Да потому что никто не понимает, что за грязь и зачем ее складировать: может быть, это лечебная грязь для спа? Или это просто неправильный перевод слова mudroom, прихожая? Но комната вроде не у входа. Тогда, может быть, это склад вещей из прихожей? Но ведь план писали русские люди на русском языке. Вот так и с Маммоном — никто не знает, ЧТО ОН ТАКОЕ: смущенная краснеющая няша? Беззаботный и безответственный плейбой, прожигатель жизни? Самый скрывающий боль из всех Гарольдов? ДА ХРЕН ЕГО РАЗБЕРЕТ.

Леви — это, несомненно, аквадискотека, потому что, во-первых, он всячески связан с водой, а во-вторых, он дикий, нелюдимый и большинство народу в Девилдоме его не видело живьем (а вы вот когда-нибудь видели аквадискотеку, посещали, хотя бы примерно представить можете?), зато его популярность в сети (имеется в виду ин-юниверс, хотя...) может сравниться разве что с популярностью аквадискотеки как мема.

Сатана — это читальня, тоже ничего неожиданного, он ведь так любит читать. А библиотеки во дворце нет, поэтому горы книг он хранит прямо у себя в комнате.

Асмо — это спа-капсула, по соседству с которой, кстати, располагаются косметология и парикмахерская, так что все необходимое прям близко. Потому что ну а кто ж еще в каноне уделяет столько внимания своей внешности?

Вельзи — это одновременно мясорыбный цех, овощной цех, цех обработки яиц и цех выпечки/десертов, тут тоже все предсказуемо; извините, если ожидали чего-то более оригинального m(_ _)m

Бельфи — это прорубленный в скале туннель, ведущий к морю, в который еще где-то там воткнута дегустационная комната, потому что он очень загадочный и требует огромных вложений усилий и труда. Кстати, принесите-ка ему в комнату вот то и это, кабанчиком, schnell, быстро.

Диаволо — это, конечно, зал развлекательных игр, потому что именно его силами или с его подачи организуется значительная часть эвентов в Девилдоме, и он, несомненно, шикарно развлекается, глядя, как семеро братьев и ГГ корячатся, пытаясь выбраться из очередной запертой комнаты или пройти телефонный квест.

Барбатос — это чайный домик, потому что он канонично чаефил и чаевед, который знает о чае все и делает его лучше всех. К тому же, Барбатос вечно где-то на отшибе, как и чайный домик, до которого добираться надо по восьмидесятиметровому мосту.

Люк — это зимний сад, потому что Люк в каноне умеет и любит возиться с растениями (или, по крайней мере, считает, что умеет, см. его карты).

Симеон — это подземный ледовый дворец высотой с пятиэтажку, потому как имеется навязчивое ощущение, что он скрывает просто ДО ФИГА.

Соломон — это кальянная с выдвижным шестом, потому что он всегда так лыбится, как будто уже дунул, а еще у него есть берущаяся из ниоткуда волшебная палочка (видна на некоторых чиби-спрайтах в танцевальных боях).


End file.
